


Sweet Pumpkin Time

by UnicornsInSpace



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Also they eat muffins, Baking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Huxloween, Huxloween 2020, I almost got cavities writing this, It is so soft, M/M, Modern AU, Pumpkin Spice, Pumpkins, They are super domestic and adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornsInSpace/pseuds/UnicornsInSpace
Summary: Hux comes home from a long day at work to a lovely smell wafting from the kitchen. What could Kylo be baking?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47
Collections: Huxloween 2020





	Sweet Pumpkin Time

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write a sequel to "Howl at the Moon for a Spell" on Saturday for the "Dark Magic" prompt, but I had a huge pain flare and could not do much. Oof. Anyway, this piece is super fluffy and sweet because that is what I wanted to write today. This idea just hit me when I saw the prompt for today was "Pumpkins". Not beta'd as usual for these. I hope everyone likes it?

Hux walked up to the front door of his flat after a long day of work. He was weary, and not paying much attention as he unlocked the deadbolt of the door. It made its signature _klonk_ noise, and his keys jingled like bells as he put them back in his pocket. He was drained from work, still busy thinking about all he had to do. However, when he opened the door, a scintillating smell caught his attention.

_What is that wonderful smell,_ he thought. It was earthy, spicy but not too spicy. It filled the air with all the loftiness of a well-done bake. He stopped for a second to take a more measured smell of it. The warm air filled his lungs and he could make out cinnamon, nutmeg... and was that cardamom? Or maybe allspice? Whatever it was, Kylo was definitely baking something delicious. He closed the door to head into the kitchen.

Hux worked as a software engineer for the government, but his boyfriend Kylo worked as a freelance artist and dog-walker, mostly from home. Therefore, he ended up trying to make dinner often, so it would be ready when Hux got home. It was usually things he cooked on the stove, though, and nothing that smelled quite like this. Hux walked into the kitchen to investigate.

“Hey, babe,” Kylo said as Hux walked in. He was still wearing a flour-dusted apron, and was trying to clean up something dark from the countertop.

“Hello, love,” Hux replied. He laid his work satchel down on the table without looking, and quickly made his way over to give Kylo a quick peck on the lips. He then continued, too curious not to know. “What are you baking? It smells delicious,”

The edges of Kylo's lips curled up in a smirk.

“You will just have to wait and see,” Kylo replied. Hux shot Kylo an annoyed look, and he just smiled wider. “Just a few minutes left,”

“Well, tell me when it is ready. I am going to put my work stuff up,” Hux said. “Will do,” Kylo replied. Hux went down the hall, and began to unpack his things from the day, and changed out of his restrictive work clothes. The days were getting shorter, and he had to turn on a lamp to see. The sun had already gone below the roof of their neighbors’ houses and no longer came through the window. He was half-way through undoing his tie when electronic beeps from the timer rang down the hallway. Hitting every corner with their grating, repetitive screeches. They were soon gone, almost as quick as they came, followed by the creak of the oven door opening.

“Hux, they are ready!!” Kylo yelled down the hall.

“Okay!” Hux replied. When he went back to the kitchen again, he saw light brown muffins cooling off on a wire rack.

“Try one,” Kylo said. “But be careful, they are still kind of hot,”

Hux took one from the end, and blew on it before taking a bite. It practically melted in his mouth and filled his whole body with delight. 

“This is absolutely scrumptious,” Hux said in a daze, “So rich,”

“Do you want to know what flavor it is?” Kylo asked. Hux was too distracted to notice the anticipation in his tone. “Yes, of course,”

“Pumpkin spice,” Hux’s face froze. His jaw stopped. “No,” He blurted out incredulously.

“Yes.” Kylo said, looking Hux straight in the eyes as he said it. 

“Well then... you have to be some kind of genius to have made something so delicious out of such a tacky, overused flavor,” Hux replied, patting Kylo’s upper arm.

“Thanks,” Kylo said, chuckling. “They had giant pumpkins for sale outside the grocery store, I thought I'd buy one and make something in season,”

“Well, you did a great job, love,” Hux said. “Would you like to try some of your handiwork?”

Kylo nodded. Hux hand-fed him the rest of the muffin.

“Mmm.” Kylo said, his voice slightly muffled from the half-chewed muffin in his mouth. “I _am_ a good baker,”

“Yes you are, dear.” Hux said, raising a hand to run it through Kylo’s luscious hair. “Yes, you are.”


End file.
